In one design, a server/storage device is connected to a server/storage device rack. The server/storage device is connected to a slide component. The slide component allows the server/storage device to extend out from the server/storage device rack. The slide component has an inner slide component and an outer slide component. The inner slide component fits within a track in the outer slide component. The inner slide component is preinstalled to the server/storage device. The outer slide component is preinstalled to the server/storage device rack. To install the server/storage device into the server/storage device rack the inner slide component is precisely aligned into the track in the outer slide component. The inner slide follows in the track until the server/storage device reaches a predetermined resting location on the server/storage device rack.
As one shortcoming, it is very difficult to precisely align the inner slide component with the track in the outer slide component. Misalignment of the inner slide component with the track in the outer slide component can damage the slide component. Misaligned server/storage devices that are heavy cause more damage to the slide component than lighter server/storage devices. Therefore when installing heavy server/storage devices to the server/storage device rack precision alignment is essential.
In another design, the server/storage device is supported by the slide component. The slide component allows the server/storage device to extend out from the server/storage device rack. The slide component is preinstalled to the server/storage device rack. The slide component has the inner slide component and the outer slide component. The slide component has two ledges on opposite sides. The ledges are perpendicular to the direction of gravity. The server/storage device has two ledges on opposite sides. The ledges are perpendicular to the direction of gravity. To install the server/storage device into the server/storage device rack the slide component is fully extended out from the server/storage device rack. The server/storage device is placed onto the slide component. The ledges of the slide component align with and support the ledges of the server/storage device. Screws are placed through the inner slide component and into the server/storage device to secure the support.
As one shortcoming, the ledges of the server/storage device can easily slip off from the ledges of the slide component. If the ledges of the server/storage device slip off from the ledges of the slide component it would be possible to damage the server/storage device. Therefore when installing the server/storage device to the slide component secure support between the ledges is essential. As another shortcoming, the slides must be extended during installation and it takes additional time and tools to install screws through the inner slide into the server/storage device.
The invention in one embodiment encompasses an apparatus. The apparatus includes a rack component that supports a drop-in chassis. The rack component comprises an over-bent ledge. The drop-in chassis comprises an over-bent ledge. Upon installation of the drop-in chassis to the rack component the over-bent ledge of the rack component serves to support the over-bent ledge of the drop-in chassis. A shape of the over-bent ledge of the rack component promotes an increase of a holding effect between the drop-in chassis and the rack component.
Another embodiment of the invention encompasses an apparatus. The apparatus includes a rack component providing support for a drop-in chassis. The rack component comprises an bracket. The drop-in chassis comprises an over-bent ledge. Upon installation of the drop-in chassis to the rack component the bracket comprises a mating relationship with the over-bent ledge. The rack component comprises a slide component. The slide component extends away from the rack component. A fastening component attaches the drop-in chassis to the slide component. The fastening component prevents the slide component from bowing away from the drop-in chassis.
Yet another embodiment of the invention encompasses a method. An over-bent ledge of a drop-in chassis is supported with an over-bent ledge of a rack component. A restraining component of the rack component is engaged with the drop-in chassis. A slide component of the rack component is prevented from bowing away from the drop-in chassis.
A further embodiment of the invention encompasses a method. A drop-in chassis is supported with a rack component. The drop-in chassis is restrained from slipping off of the rack component with a mating relationship between a stepped and/or angled over-bent ledge of the drop-in chassis and a stepped and/or angled over-bent ledge of the rack component.